Ogrodowe akwarium/scenariusz
Chłopcy postanawiają zbudować wielkie ogrodowe akwarium dla swojej rybki - Złotej. Linda wybiera się na spotkanie z pisarką trudniącą się w wychowaniu trudnej młodzieży. Fretka nie mogąc doczekać się na telefon od Jeremiasza, postanawia przyłapać w międzyczasie braci. Dundersztyc planuje zniszczyć budki z hot-dogami, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad kiełbaskowym biznesem. Ogrodowe akwarium (W ogródku Fineasz podziwia swoją rybkę złotą.) Fineasz: To nasza rybka, Złota! Ciekawe, czy ona nas lubi tak, jak my ją lubimy. (Pauza) Tak, tak, na pewno. Co możemy dla niej zrobić, ona jest dla nas taka miła? (Chłopcy zastanawiają się przez chwilę, w końcu Ferb wyjmuje projekt na ogromne akwarium.) Powiadasz, wielkie akwarium? Świetny pomysł! Zbudujmy jej najlepsze akwarium na świecie i podarujmy jej wspaniały dom. A co ty o tym sądzisz, Pepe? (Pepe terkocze.) Więc zgadzamy się wszyscy. Ej, gdzie jest Fretka? (Linda schodzi na dół do kuchni.) Linda: Fretka, gdzie jesteś? (W kuchni zauważa nastolatkę siedzącą z wieloma telefonami.) Co robisz, córeczko? Fretka: Czekam, aż zadzwoni Jeremiasz. Wczoraj, gdy byliśmy w kinie, powiedział, że zadzwoni wkrótce. Obliczyłam, że "wkrótce" to pierwsza rzecz z samego rana. Skoro "wkrótce" nie ma odniesienia do konkretnego czas-okresu, a także nie równa się pierwiastkowi z doby dzielonego przez π. Widzisz? Wszystko dokładnie zapisałam w notesiku. Są tu wszystkie obliczenia. Linda: Aaa.. Fretka: Chwila! Może powinnam to przenieść przez znak równości, zamiast dzielić przez jego twarz. Linda: Cóż, idę na spotkanie ze słynną pisarką. Spróbuj się nie wściekać na braci, gdy mnie nie będzie. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Mamo, ja się nie wście— (Przerywa i zagląda do obliczeń.) A niech to! Pierwiastek z "wkrótce" to "nigdy". (W ogródku chłopcy budują akwarium.) Fineasz: Filtr zamontowany, Woda doprowadzona? (Ferb nalewa wodę do akwarium i pokazuje kciuki w górę.) Sąsiadka: (Podlewa kwiatki, gdy nagle woda przestaje się lać z jej węża ogrodowego.) Herman, czy bierzesz właśnie prysznic?! Herman: (z domu) Nie, (Pauza.) Sąsiadka: A powinieneś! (Chłopcy ukończyli budować akwarium.) Fineasz: Proszę bardzo, rybko. Twój nowy dom. Jest wielki, jest wspaniały... jest pusty. Ona musi mieć przyjaciół. (Fineasz i Ferb wraz z marynarzem płyną kutrem po rozszalałym morzu.) Marynarz: Nie jesteście aby trochę za młodzi na pływanie kutrem? Fineasz': Owszem, jak najbardziej! Marynarz: Ech, zatem w porządku. Fineasz: Hej, gdzie jest Pepe?! (Pepe zjeżdża windą do bazy i wychodzi na stertę rozwalonych gazet.) Major Monogram: Yych, Agencie P. Przepraszam za bałagan, ale... zatrudniliśmy właśnie wielu nowych, młodych rekrutów i nie przeszli jeszcze szkolenia, do rzeczy. Dundersztyc wykupił w ostatnim czasie dosłownie cały okoliczny zapas kiełbasek! Dowiedz się co kombinuje. A i ten, no, wychodząc, patrz dobrze pod nogi. (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb stoją przy akwarium wypełniony rozmaitymi zwierzętami morskimi.) Fineasz: Złotko, to twoi nowi przyjaciele. (Orka połyka rybkę.) NIE! (Orka wystrzela rybkę ze swojego grzbietowego nozdrza.) To było prawie tak fajne jak pokaz tresowanych zwierząt. Hmm... Ferb, wiem co jeszcze będziemy dzisiaj robić. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe wpada do Spółki Zło przez drzwi i zauważa, naukowca siedzącego spokojnie na fotelu. Podchodzi do niego, a on się nie porusza. Dziobak wbija mu nos do środka, który po krótkim czasie wyskakuje z powrotem. Agent powtarza tę czynność jeszcze kilka razy.) Dundersztyc: (Macha do dziobaka z boku.) Juhu, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Naciska pilota, który zaczyna nadmuchiwać sztucznego Dundersztyca na fotelu, tak że wybucha i jego resztki związują agenta.) Oto mój nowy Tajno-Agento-Dziobako-Przybycio-Na-Czas-By-Zniszczyć-Mój-Niecny-Plan-Powstrzymywator. Ja lubię na niego mówić TADPNACBZMNPP-inator. Nazwę sam wymyśliłem. Dosyć gadania! Objaśnię ci mój najnowszy, niecny plan. Kiedyś, zanim wkroczyłem na drogę zła, zajmowałem się czymś nie do końca bardzo złym. Byłem sprzedawcą kiełbasek! (Retrospekcja) Pyszne kiełbaski Dundersztyca! (Młody Heinz sprzedaje grillowane kiełbaski na ulicy.) (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: (Pepe kręci oczami.) No, co? Były znane! Teraz nikt o nich nie pamięta, a wiesz dlaczego? Wszystko przez sprzedawców hot-dogów. Och, jak ja ich nie znoszę! Mieli wszystko! Błyszczące, chromowane wózki! Głośne promocje! Małe sterowce! A co my mieliśmy? Tylko wykwalifikowaną kadrę, dobre mięso i egzotyczne smaki. (Retrospekcja) (Młody Heinz sprzedaje grillowane kiełbaski na ulicy.) Dundersztyc (narrator): Czułem, że to tylko kwestia czasu nim opinia publiczna zacznie rozpoznawać naszą firmową jakość. (Dwaj chłopcy przechodzą obok Dundersztyca sprzedającego kiełbaski.) Chłopiec 1: Po czym poznać, że jesteś żałosny? Chłopiec 2: Po tym, że sprzedajesz kiełbaski. (Obaj wybuchli śmiechem.) (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: Wtedy poprzysiągłem sobie, że kiedyś się zemszczę! A oto on! (Odsłania inator.) Hot-Dogo-Sprzedawco-Zemsto-Inator! Lub w skrócie H-D-S... ech, muszę popracować nad skrótami. A oto jak działa.(Uruchamia pokaz slajdów przedstawiający jego plan.) Zemsto-Inator wysyła freonowy promień w stronę nic nie podejrzewającego sprzedawcy hot-dogów, zmieniając pojemniki z gorącą wodą w wielkie bryły lodu, w wyniku czego hot-dogi staną się lodowate. (Wyłącza prezentację.) A kiedy już hot-dogi będą zimne, wtedy wszyscy będą kupować moje kiełbaski! (Pepe przewraca oczami.) Nie przewracaj oczami, to dobry plan. Ach! Wybacz, że tak na ciebie wrzasnąłem, Panie Dziobaku, ale czasami, ach, działasz mi na nerwy! (Fretka siedzi w swoim pokoju na łóżku wyczekując telefonu od Jeremiasza.) Fretka: Uhh, no dłużej już nie wytrzymam, chyba do niego zadzwonię. (Dzwoni do Jeremiasza, ale chłopak w tym samy czasie próbuje się z nią połączyć i żadnemu z nich nie udaje połączyć się.) (piosenka "Kiedy zadzwonisz?") Zadzwoń, bo dość mam już ciszy tej, to właśnie w takich chwilach łatwo jest oszeleć. Czy dziś zadzwonisz, czy może nie? Czy na pewno dziś jest dzisiaj, może pomyliłam się? Lecz nie musisz wcale dzwonić, sms'a wysłać możesz, I szybko z każdą chwilą jest mi coraz gorzej. Wciąż sprawdzam przychodzące, lecz tam nic od Ciebie, I co mam sądzić o tym wszystkim ciągle nie wiem. Kiedy zadzwonisz... ? Chór: Ooh-ahh Kiedy zadzwonisz? Kiedy zadzwonisz? Czy na pewno dziś jest dzisiaj, może pomyliłam się? Fretka: (Wygląda przez okno do ogródka.) Hej, co to za zamieszanie? (Wychyla się przez płot do ogródka.) Tak jak myślałam. Fineasz i Ferb. No, to tym razem wpadli! (Robi zdjęcie telefonem komórkowym, ale w tym samy czasie widzowie podnoszą ręce do góry i zasłaniają akwarium.) Przecież mamie tego nie wyślę. (Przepycha się przez tłum.) Przepraszam, przesuńcie się, z drogi! Mężczyzna: Ej, tutaj jest kolejka! Fretka: To mój ogródek, jestem ważniejsza. (Wspina się na drzewo.) Fineasz: Panie i panowie, witamy na naszym Rybo-Akwarium pokazie! Fretka: (Wychyla się na gałęzi, żeby zrobić zdjęcie akwarium, ale gałąź się urywa i dziewczyna wpada do basenu.) Ahhhh! Fineasz: Panie i panowie, nasza siostra Fretka! Fretka: Fineasz! (Delfin obraca nią na nosie.) Ouuch, lalalalalalululu! Fineasz: To się nazywa zapał! Wszyscy razem! Laualaualalauala! Widzowie: Laualaualalauala! Fretka: Niech ta ryba mnie zostawi! Fineasz: To nie ryba, tylko ssak! (Delfiny po kolei rzucają do siebie Fretkę. Krzyczy.) Świetnie sobie radzisz! Fretka: Niech ktoś mnie zdejmie z tej ryby! Fineasz: Ssaka! Fretka: Czy jak tam! Fineasz: O, masz wrodzony talent! Fretka: (Ucieka przed delfinem.) Ahhhhhhh! Fineasz: Hej, hej, no proszę! Ferb, skąd się wzięła ośmiornica? (Ferb sprawdza w notesie i wzrusza ramionami.) Fretka: (Orka kręci ośmiornicą, która trzyma Fretkę.) Baaaaahhh! Aahhhhh! Alalalaulalaulaluala! Muszę zrobić zdjęcie.. i wysłać! (Robi zdjęcie i wysyła zdjęcie do mamy.) (Linda podchodzi do do pisarki po autograf.) Linda: Muszę pani przyznać, że uwielbiam pani pierwszą książkę. Pisarka: Ma pani problem z nastoletnią córką? Linda: Cóż, coś w tym stylu. (Dostaje wiadomość od Fretki.) Och, to pewnie ona! Pisarka: Przysłała zdjęcie. Czy mogę? Linda: Ja... dobrze. (Podaje jej telefon.) Pisarka: Chyba nie jest tragicznie, po wszystkim co przeszłam z moją... (Zobaczyła zdjęcie.) Och, proszę przeczytać wszystkie książki i em, proponuję jeszcze raz przeczytać pierwszą. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A teraz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, przyszła pora na zemstę. (Celuje promieniem inatora w wózek z hot-dogami.) Żegnajcie, uliczne hot-dogi— (Krzyczy.) (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca i odciąga go od inatora, po czym przytrzymuje go przy stercie z kiełbaskami.) Ale jak to? Jak się wydostałeś z pułapki?! (Obok nich stoi uwięziony manekin Pepe.) Ma—, manekin? Teraz już w ogóle nie rozumiem. Ale dobrze, poddaję się, jestem rozsądnym człowiekiem i wiem, kiedy należy (Śmieje się.) (Sięga po kiełbaskę, leżącą obok niego wolną ręką i uderza nią Pepe.) atakować! (Śmieje się.) (Pepe wyciera się i wyjmuje z fedory parówkę do walki.) Twoja parówka nie ma szans z moją kiełbasą! (Pepe daje gotowości do walki i wraz z Dundersztycem zaczyna walczyć. Dziobak zatrzymuje naukowca, natomiast ten wskazuje na pewien obiekt, na który Pepe zwraca uwagę.) Nie, nie, nie, nie tylko żartowałem, ale się spojrzałeś, prawda? (Śmieje się.) (W ogródku wodne zwierzęta nadal bawią się z Fretką. W pewnej chwili dziewczyna widzi Jeremiasza na widowni.) Fretka: Ahhhhh! Chwila moment, czy to Jeremiasz? Co on tutaj robi? Jeremiasz: Odsłuchałaś moje wiadomości? Fretka: Wiadomości? (Sprawdza telefon.) Jedenaście wiadomości! (Na ośmiornicy przeskakuje przez obręcz.) Zadzwonił do mnie! (Owacje publiczności.) Jeremiasz: Brawo, Fretka! (Przez obręcz przeskoczyła rybka.) (Dundersztyc i Pepe nadal walczą na kiełbaskę i parówkę. Naukowiec wywraca się. Wtedy Pepe przykłada mu parówkę do twarzy. Dundersztyc odgryza kawałek broni dziobaka.) Dundersztyc: (Wstaje i rusza w kierunku Pepe.) Już nie jesteś takim chojrakiem, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Dziobak ogonem odcina kawałek kiełbasy, który zmienia nachylenie promienia inatora i uruchamia go.) Inator: Ognia! (W ogródku.) Fretka: Zadzwonił! Nie do wiary, naprawdę zadzwonił! (Zwierzęta wyskakują z akwarium razem z Fretką. Nagle kiedy już powróciły do wody bez dziewczyny przez inator zamarzła woda. Nastolatka spada na lód.) Aaa... a co się stało z rybami? (Wstaje, ale ześlizguje się z lodu.) Aaaaa! (Spada na ręce Jeremiasz.) O mój! Jeremiasz: Wohoo.. byłaś fantastyczna. Fretka: Dzięki. Fineasz: (do Ferba) Świetny pokaz! Nie pamiętam tylko, żebyśmy mieli zamrozić wodę, ale to było super! Na szczęście zamarzła tylko na zewnątrz. Ładnie. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ych, co z tego, zdarza się. Promień nie trafił w pierwotny cel, zaraz to poprawię. (Pepe sięga po kiełbaskę z dolnego rzędu piramidy.) Czeka! Zaburzysz równowagę kiełbostosu! (Pepe wyciąga kiełbaskę, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.) Hhh... no proszę, chyba się u... (Sterta kiełbas wywróciła się na Dundersztyca i porwała go ze sobą.) Ach! Aaa..a nich cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (W ogródku.) Jeremiasz: Przez cały dzień do ciebie dzwonię. Fretka: A? Hehehehehe.... Jeremiasz: Może masz na coś ochotę? Fretka: O rajuśku, tak! (Kiedy dziewczyna się schyla przypadkowo odpycha zamrożone akwarium. Basen przesuwa się wraz z trybuną do morza. Gdy już znika z ogródka Linda wraca do domu.) Jeremiasz: Naprawdę nie widziałaś, że do ciebie dzwoniłem? Fretka: Tak... No cóż. Jeremiasz: W porządku, łapię. Widać byłaś bardzo zajęta. (Podchodzi do nich Linda.) Fretka: Mama! Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry pani! Linda: Cześć Jeremiaszu. Fretka: Musisz szybko pójść do ogródka. Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali wielkie akwarium z wielorybami! (Ciągnie Lindę do ogródka.) Jeremiasz: To ja noedługo zadzwonię. Fretka: (do Lindy) Zobaczysz! Tada! (Zastają pusty ogródek, w którym stoją Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Córeczko, kupiłam ci książkę. Fretka: Czy Jeremiasz powiedział, że zadzwoni do mnie niedługo? Ciekawe za ile to będzie. (Zaczyna obliczać na telefonie.) (Kilka chwil później Fineasz i Ferb obserwują z drzewa wędrujące akwarium.) Fineasz: Ha! Chyba jej przyjaciele suną do oceanu! Ferb: Jest takie powiedzenie. Jeśli coś kochasz, daj mu wolność. Fineasz: Codziennie dajemy wolność Pepe. (Pepe siedzi obok nich i terkocze.) Ach tu jesteś Pepe, właśnie mówiliśmy o tobie. (napisy końcowe.) (Akwarium wpada do oceanu. Wszystkie zwierzęta odpływają ze Złotką.) Sąsiadka: Herman, czy bierzesz właśnie prysznic? Herman: (z domu) Tak! (Kobieta zaczyna podlewać kwiatki wężem ogrodowym.) Oho, ohoho, parzy! Parzy! Oho, oho, nie! Nie! Parzy! Oho oha! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2